


X X X

by Lliyk



Series: you deserve rounds tonight [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anticipation, Blood, Daydreaming, Desk, Fingering, Floor Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Office, PWP, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Rimming, Roughness, Sadism, Shorts, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sparring, Vampire Bites, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: the warmest slivers of desire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

yunho's lips part in a small sigh of relief, the swelling weight of his cock familiar and comforting in his palm. he spreads his fingers, ghosting the tips along the veins in the shaft; the sharp, cold zing of lust flushes from the base of his spine tightens his balls. a bead of pre-cum glitters in the flickering light of the television. on the screen changmin is undulating slowly under the crimson stage lights. the shadow of his silk shirt ghosts across the lines of his waist, and yunho grips his cock in a thinly restrained burst of need as he remembers the feel of those hips against his.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

yunho moves with fiery purpose, the way changmin’s mouth parts on a small, sharp inhale igniting his lust further as he gives their soap slick cocks a firm, shiver inducing squeeze. changmin plants his arms into the tile over his shoulders and lets out a high moan. “ _fuuuck_ yeah.” yunho rasps, hips jerking, tilting his head into the warm the spray of water.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

" _up_." changmin growls. he hooks his arms under yunho's thighs and pulls him closer, licks a hot stripe up his ass cheek, reveling in the satisfaction that blooms across his chest at the desperate jerk of his lovers hips. yunho chokes on a scream and digs his fingers into the duvet. changmin is toying with him, giving nothing but quick, dainty licks across his taint, making him cant his ass higher into the air for more, his body aching with the effort. yunho's thighs tremble as he skates near the edge of release.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

changmin lets out a hiss as his back hits the floor, pleasure and pain ringing out through his body, cock hardening impossibly as yunho holds him to the ground. “yield,” yunho commands, voice rumbly and soft, and changmin notes that this is exactly why sparring post service has become so enjoyable. changmin starts to bare his teeth at yunho—“ _not on your life_ ,”—but yunho grinds against him with a demanding precision that makes him shudder quiet. “i _said_ , yield.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

the rapid beating of his heart grows louder in his ears as his blood rushes out and ecstasy pours in; he succumbs to the feeling, control evaporating as his mind flees into bliss. his hips tilt in a mindless rut, the friction against his jeans registering so sharp and powerful that he cums with a deep gasp and a never ending shiver, toes curling and balls tightening, nipples hardening against the fabric of his shirt—he cums again. yunho fists his shaking hands in the vampire’s hair and utters his name on a guttural sound and in reverent promise.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

the crowd falls away from his vision. tension turns the air humid and electricity whispers up yunho’s spine, desire filling him up and leaving him empty with thirst, throat dry. their eyes have finally met. that beautiful man smiles at him from across the room, a flash of teeth, a sparkle flickering across his gaze—the man’s tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. yunho's cock starts to harden, and he inhales in an attempt at calm.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

in a dream, changmin’s chest goes brimming with warmth when he comes home, is met with yunho’s mouth hot against his neck and his fingers burning a trail across his navel in eager desire. he matches the desperation in every cant of his hips when yunho brings him to the foyer floor, peels away their clothes and presses their bodies together, makes him hiss quietly in need. across the room his phone chimes—he is alone, and the longing stinging his throat grows.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

yunho watches in infinite veneration as changmin parts his mouth in a silent cry and lets his his head fall back. he feels wicked as he scissors his spit-slick fingers inside of him, never ceases to feel drunk on the power and control changmin allows him to have over their pleasure. yunho presses his fingertips firmly into changmin’s walls, sizzling desire stuttering through him as changmin’s hips give a fruitless jerk.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated for accuracy. **[180630]**

 

 

a sharp crack echoes around the room. yunho watches in dark desire and facination as three identical, seething red marks bloom across the centre of changmin’s back. “i see,” he says slowly, pausing his movements to collect himself; his voice is heavy and low and giving him away entirely. he reaches out to grace his fingertips across the welts, chuckling when changmin bucks forward with a hitch in his throat, rattling the chains of his handcuffs. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

changmin moans high and long the second the heat hits his skin, convulses uncontrollably as the burning wax pools down his chest and over his aching nipples. yunho’s fingers are in his hair, a contrasting gentleness to the sting of the candle wax. _more_ , he wants to say, but his throat is caught. his eyes well up out of frustration and need, his knuckles turn white, duvet bunched in his hands. yunho hushes him; he knows exactly what changmin wants now. 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests? x

 

 

yunho’s mouth falls open with a gasp, and unbidden laughter spills from him as his body breaks out into shivers. changmin adjusts the vibrator against his prostate a second time, cooing nonsense that yunho cannot hear as his hips arch upward. yunho’s orgasm is heavy and abrupt, cum spilling down his cock and over his navel in the same moment nerve-wracking sensitivity floods his senses. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

his itnitial reaction is to rataliate when he’s shoved across the room. his knees bang into the polished maple desk but the feeling of that pain is quickly overcome by the sting of jung yunho’s fingers pulling sharply at his hair as he shoves him into the desk’s surface. a dangerous cocktail of surprise, simmering anger, anticipation, and abrupt desire washes over him. “are you listening, changmin?”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

the air in their bedroom is cool and the warmth yunho feels in contrast riddles goosebumps across his naked flesh. he feels deliciously exposed, as one wants to be when being pinned by nothing but the gaze of a hungry lover; changmin has not taken his eyes off of him, nor ceased the endless pattern he’s been drawing out on the junction of his cock and inner thigh. yunho resists the urge to writhe against the satin sheets. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i broke 1000 words! finally! *dances*
> 
> requests are still open


	14. Chapter 14

 

an unbidden mewl. yunho whispers a reverent demand for silence against his ear, cruely dragging the tip of his cock along the blossoming red handprint he can feel forming on his skin. the sharp hiss he lets slip is immediately drowned out by the echo of yunho’s palm punishingly meeting the back of his thigh. “oh, _minnie._ ” yunho’s sigh is laced with gleeful disappointment. “you were starting to do  _so_ well.”

 

 


End file.
